Spiral and Spin
by LF7
Summary: Living in the same house after their parents divorce can make things crazy. Especially after another break-up with Sam, and a new guy in picture and Derek competing for a place in Casey's heart. Hopefully, things won't spin out of control.
1. o1o

**Hey this story used to be owned by Nerf-or-Nothing, but she oh so graciously gave it to me, so the first chapter is pretty much the same, just a little change. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the idea of this story it belongs totally to Nerf-or-Nothing, but I have adopted the story. And I don't own Life With Derek. MAN! I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Casey learns the new school year is going to be unlike any. After the divorce they still live at the Venturi house, another break up with Sam, a new suitor and now Derek. Things spiral and spin, can control be gained?

**Chapter One:**

Casey nodded idly while Emily talked quickly about the latest gossip. She was only half listening but she could multi-task. She was far to concerned with her own predicament to pay full attention to school gossip.

It was the beginning of the school year, her junior year to be exact. A couple months after school ended and exactly four weeks before school started Sam and her were yet again trying the dating thing. She really liked him... but every time they dated it held absolutely no chemistry. Not enough to keep interest. He was so sweet and kind and she loved him for his perfect attitude and personality, really, she did... but the heat and the passion was missing a great deal.

It was study hall and he shared the same class. Unfortunately so did Derek. They were sitting at a long table in the large library where study hall usually took place.

She had wanted to remain friends and it killed her that things couldn't work out, and so far it was working. She really did like him and she wanted it to be more so that's why she kept trying.

Emily waved a hand in front of her face. When Casey didn't respond she smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Casey bit out sharply, caught off guard.

The teacher shushed her and everyone glanced at them. Derek smirked at her and rolled his eyes mumbling something about a loser.

Casey heard it and rolled her eyes back. He was so annoying.

Emily seeing how everyone was doing it joined in and rolled her eyes, not wanting to be left out, and let out a breath of frustration. "Casey, are you listening?"

Casey glanced at her and turned to her notebook after nodding briefly. "Yep, all of it. Some guy transferred from America. He is really cute and already swimming in the large yet not surprisingly shallow pool of popularity. He is two years older then our grade but he got held back when he was in trouble for fighting and got expelled, which makes him a senior." She said with a bored tone, glancing at Emily with a teasing grin.

Emily huffed annoyed. "I am still baffled that you can do that. I am moved by your greatness. You'll have to teach me one day, seriously."

Casey was about to reply when Derek sat across from her with Sam sitting next to him and looking at her briefly.

Derek looked at her idly before leaning back on his chair. "Shallow pool of popularity?" He scuffed with a short mocking laugh.

Casey looked at him with her eyes narrowed and a frown etched on her lips. Shaking her head at him disgusted she turned to her notebook again. "Hm, and here I was sure that the "pool" is merely a few inches deep and with your tiny brain you'd still drown. What unfortunate luck for me."

Derek frowned slightly but shrugged seconds later. She had been acting bitchier then usual and it was really getting on his nerves.

Emily sat up straighter and nudged Casey and pointed her head in a direction.

Casey looked up and caught sight of a guy walking to a table close to their's with a book in his hands. She supposed that he was the new guy because she had never seen him and he was really cute like Emily said. "Wow. Em. You weren't lying, he's cute."

Emily gave Casey a mock glare. "You doubted me?"

She only nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, after you dated Derek I had to question your taste."

Derek sat up straighter and glared at her. "Ha ha. That's a good one." He started dully, "but really, no need to be jealous."

Casey was about to retort when the guy looked over at them questionably. He stood up and walked by the table and glanced at Derek with a mocking smirk before looking at Casey and winking. He kept walking laughing to himself.

Both Derek and Sam bristled when he walked by, becoming tense and agitated.

Casey smiled slightly and Emily barely contained her squeal.

"Case, he was so checking you out!"

Casey merely shrugged with a slight pink hue coloring her cheeks. "So... um, what was his name again?"

Emily laughed a bit. "See I knew you weren't listening," pausing to glance at the brunette in questioned she shrugged. "At least not fully. Anyway his name is Damien Turner. He's from New York. I believe your the first girl he even spared a glance at."

Casey shrugged again her blush darkening slightly, "Right." she said disbelievingly.

Derek let out a laugh. "Don't even think about it, Space Case. No sane guy would want you."

Casey kicked his shin hard enough for him to yelp slightly.

Sam frowned. "You know, I am pretty sure you guys don't know the full story on the guy. He's real trouble."

Derek snorted gaining a disgusted look from Casey. "It's probably hype. The guy may be full of himself but the rumors are most likely false."

Sam looked at Derek and then glanced at Casey before turning to glance at his friend again. Derek seemed to tense up and nodded slightly.

"Maybe you guys should stay away from him though. He's said to be a player." Derek said before he and Sam stood and walked away.

Casey watched them leave and laughed sarcastically. "If that isn't calling the kettle black, I don't know what is."

Derek stopped but continued after a moment acting calmly.

"What was that about?" Emily asked confused.

Casey shrugged and turned to the isle the guy stood at 5 feet away looking at books. She didn't have to listen to them.

ooOOOoooOOO

When Lunch period came rolling around Casey was just headed to the cafeteria from her locker when she saw Damien leaning against the doors.

He was undoubtedly smokin'. His dark blond hair was slightly shaggy but still short. He was two inches taller then Derek at 6'3, with dark tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He wore dark baggy jeans and a white wife beater with a baggy dark blue zip up hoodie loose around his broad shoulders. He looked really muscular and carried a bad boy air around him with a hint of boyish charm.

His style was no doubt gangster themed.

Casey blushed and continued walking, he looked like he was waiting for someone.

He looked up and saw her approaching and straightened. When she was at the doors he grinned at her. "Hey."

Stopping in her tracks she turned to him and smiled. "Hi."

He took her hand and lightly kissed the top before looking at her intently. "Names Damien. I saw you in the library. You seem pretty bored... and uh," He paused and chuckled. "Mad. Those guys bothering you before or somethin?"

Casey was blushing lightly at his romantic gesture. For some odd reason she seemed to be floating and only soaring higher when he had chuckled. "Um, no. I mean, the class was boring. The guys were okay, well except one. Sam is cool but Derek is annoying. My well... He used to be my step-brother..."

Damien looked at her questionably. "Used to be?" He asked, his low voice curious.

Casey frowned. "Yeah, my mom married his dad before my freshman year. They divorced in august of my sophomore. It's really complicated and my mom has been way to busy with working to get us a new place so we've been crashing at the house even after the divorce. Weird, I mean George is nice and cool and all but it's weird how they are still friends."

Now that she thought about it though, they seemed like her and Sam. They liked each other but the physical attraction just isn't there. Not strong enough. More like just really great friends.

Damien shook his head. "Nah, not weird. My family though. Don't get me started." he said shaking his head and chuckling again. "Things happen. You just gotta flow with it sometimes. Live in the now."

Casey nodded and smiled. It made a lot of sense and seemed, fun.

Damien stepped a bit closer to her and she looked up at him shyly. "So... you seem pretty cool. Maybe not shallow pool water popular but interesting in my eyes."

Casey was a bit agitated about that. Had he been eavesdropping? She was also a tad embarrassed.

He smiled softly. "Hey, I'm not some kind of stalker or anything. I was reading a book in the aisle behind you... I just kinda heard. I agree though. That's why you seem pretty cool. You don't follow unnecessary trends." He grabbed her hand and held it gently as he looked at her. "Maybe we can hang out some. Get to know each other. Know I'm not some eavesdropper. Cause I'm not. I just happened to over hear."

Casey giggled a bit at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Sure, I'd like that... maybe tomorrow?"

He grinned, "Uh, yeah. We can chill at the movies. I wanna see this new movie. Comedy. Probably stupid but I heard it's funny." He backed up a bit. "Maybe dinner and whatever afterwards?"

Casey nodded, "Sure." after writing her number down on his hand mumbling something about how incredible cliche this was, they entered the cafeteria together.

Derek looked up from his food and saw them walk in hand in hand, food dripping from his mouth. Turning to the next table he saw Trevor and Emily looking at it in awe. Pretty much almost everyone was.

He looked back and frowned when Damien smirked at him and Sam before whispering to Casey and walking away, dropping her hand. Sam was about to stand up when Derek grabbed his shoulder and made him sit back down, having to be a bit forceful.

Casey walked over to Emily and Trevor while ignoring the stares and whispers breaking out all over.

Trevor and Emily weren't going out. They had for a while but eventually ended it mutually. Trevor was dating a girl named Anna. She was more into his style.

Anna was just staring openly.

"What was that?" Emily squeeled as soon as Casey sat down.

Casey shrugged. "Nothing, yet."

"It didn't look like nothing." Trevor quipped.

Trevor and Anna raised their brow's collectively.

She merely smiled at them. "He just wants to hang out, get to know me. We're gonna hang out tomorrow." She blushed slightly when Emily eyed her disbelievingly.

Looking up she caught Damien's gaze and they both smiled. Looking away she caught the two angry glares from Sam and Derek. Sam looked worried and Derek just looked displeased.

* * *

Review, i already have the 2nd chapter. It will come faster!!


	2. o2o

**Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry it took me like 10 years to update. Been having some major writer's block. SO to get some ideas flowing I wrote a oneshot. **Honesty**. Read it, please.**

**And with out furtherado...**

* * *

All throughout science Casey could not concentrate. She really liked this Damien kid, but she just ended a relationship with Sam. She was so confused. It didn't help any that Derek and Sam kept trying to get her attention by throwing rolled up paper at her, but she tried her best to simply just ignore it.

When class ended, luckily the last class of the day, Casey was one of the last ones out of the class. Suddenly Derek and Sam come up to her, each grabbing an arm, and carry her outside the school. They bring her all the way to the Prince and then drop her on the hood.

"What the hell?" She screamed rubbing her butt.

"Casey, what was that?" Derek asked annoyed.

"What was what?" Casey said innocently. Sam and Derek just stared at her with disbelief.

"Casey, don't take this as some ex-boyfriend jealousy thing, but, I really don't think he's a good idea." Sam argued looking at her as if he was seeing a new person.

"Don't take this as some ex-girlfriend independence thing, but, I don't think you get to make that decision for me." She got up off the car, and attempted to walk away, but her attempt failed.

"Casey, come on, you know I wouldn't even butt in if I thought it wasn't a bad idea." She looked at him, concern completely visible all over his face. And then she looked at Derek, he looked like he was ready to pounce anyone who was even thinking about hurting her. She didn't get it. Why was Derek choosing now to ever care about her? All she knew was that this wasn't fair.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" She shrieked hitting them both on their chests. "This isn't fair. You guys of all people shouldn't be telling me who I can and cannot date. Especially you," She pointed at Derek. "You hate me. And you," She moved her finger to Sam. "You're my ex-boyfriend and-"

"Casey," He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know what I am to you, but I know things about this guy. He's not good. He's not someone-"

But, he was interrupted by a loud honk of the horn. All three of them swung their heads towards the sound. "Hey!" Sam and Derek let a huge huff of annoyance out at who the honk came from. Damien. Casey saw it was Damien and her whole face lit up. She ran over to the car, much to Derek and Sam's dismay. "Hey." She said.

"You wanna hear something funny?" He smiled. He didn't have just any smile. He had a killer smile, complete with straight, white teeth that could make any girl swoon. It was a wonder Casey didn't faint. It made her feel like her smile was completely dumb. She shrugged. "I introduced myself, asked you out on a date, and you gave me your number."

"Why's that funny?" She questioned. Maybe he had changed his mind about dating her. He probably doesn't even like her anymore.

"Because I was so looking forward to calling you later on today that I imagined how the conversation would go." He joked.

"You did?" She giggled, eating up his every word. "Mmhm. I said 'Hey this is Damien. Can I speak to…'" She looked up at him waiting for him to finish. She raised an eyebrow and then finally got it.

"Oh my gosh!" She blushed turning as red as a tomato. "I never told you my name!" Damien chuckled watching her become completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You just started flirting with me, and…and... you're just so cute... I was trying my best not to faint, and-"

"So, you gonna tell me what it is?" She rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, it's…it's Casey."

"Well, you want a ride home, _Casey_?" She smiled to herself, and then turned around only to see Sam and Derek standing there with the ugliest glares on their faces. "UGH!" She sighed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" He said following her gaze.

"Getting a ride home from you, would be the exact opposite of what they want me to do."

"What they own ya, or something?" He laughed.

She smiled. "Oh, you have no idea!" She backed away with her face still facing Damien's car. As she walks backwards 'flirting' with him she walks over a crack in the street and trips, but recovers. Casey can hear Derek and Sam cracking up behind her. Damien doesn't disappoint either. She frowns at him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He shrugs and drives off.

"Very smooth." Casey turns around to see Derek leaning on his car with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ha. You're hilarious." She walk up to the Prince got into the passenger seat, buckled her seat belt, and crossed her arms. She sat in silence for like 2 minutes with Derek and Sam just staring at her. "Can we go?"

oooOOOoOOOo

Casey couldn't think straight. She had been staring at her closet for the last hour, trying to decide on what to wear. She wanted to wear her new sun dress, but he hadn't really said it was a date. He said he had wanted to hang out, so that was checked off. She couldn't wear her grey shirt because that just screamed I want to be friends. So that was checked off too. In the middle of her desperate attempt to find an outfit Derek walked in.

"Doing something." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can tell. But, I thought that you're date wasn't until tomorrow." She put down the clothes and sighed.

"It is, and it's not a date."

"So, why are you obsessing?" He asked plopping down on her bed. He rested his head on his hand.

"I'm not obsessing. I just simply want to be perfect."

"Yeah, well-" But, he was interrupted by George screaming at them to come downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw Nora standing, okay jumping up and down, smiling really hard at them.

"What?" Edwin questioned.

"I have some really really good news." She smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there… TELL US!" Lizzie said getting excited herself.

"We're moving out!" She screamed. Derek, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin's smiles all disappeared. This reaction being the opposite of what George and Nora expected began to worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wasn't expecting it." Casey lied. "Um, when are leaving?"

"Well, since I'm still finishing up some work at the office we can't really leave for another four weeks." Nora explained. "Plenty of time to pack."

"I don't want to pack." Lizzie whined.

"Well, you have four weeks, Liz." George added.

"No, I don't want to move." Lizzie argued. Edwin and Derek faces were that of confusion and disbelief.

"Well, that's too bad. This isn't our house. We move in four weeks." Nora freaked and stormed off.

"Ugh!" Lizzie stomped up the stairs, making sure to hit every step on the way up.

"So, you guys, are finally leaving," Derek said. "Thank God!"

"Shut up, Derek." Casey yelled and followed Lizzie up the stairs.

"Their actually leaving." Derek whispered to himself. "I can't believe it."

* * *

**Again, sorry. I had the chapter, then I hated it. So Review...And don't forget to check out **Honesty**. **

Laura


End file.
